


Introducing: Daredevil

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [267]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint and Matt are bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started one night when Clint was thrown into a dumpster. 

Although with Clint’s life nowadays, there wasn’t a week that’d go by that he didn’t meet the bottom of a dumpster. He even unofficially claimed the dumpster 3 blocks from the Tower as his own - has its own welcome mat and everything (not really, Clint’s being sarcastic). 

That’s why when he popped his head out of the pile of garbage, cursing, he was surprised to see that he wasn’t exactly alone.

The stranger was staring at him, and by the rise and fall of his chest, Clint knew he wasn’t dead, even though he was wearing a ridiculous outfit. 

“Sup?” The stranger raised one hand in a lazy wave.

“Hey.” Clint jerked his head.

“That kinda night, huh?” The stranger asked again.

“Meh.” Clint shrugged. “What about you?”

“Meh.” The stranger mimicked. “Got thrown in here 4 hours ago. Passed out. Woke up when you dropped in. Too lazy to climb back out.”

Clint clicked his tongue. He could sympathize with the stranger. “Tell me about it. So, you gonna get out of here soon?”

“Probably. But later... the Avengers are still fighting out there, huh?” Clint wasn’t sure how the stranger knew that if he’d been passed out through the whole fight but whatever.

“Yeah, but we’re mostly done. Just trying to round up the goons running around.” Clint pulled himself out of all the garbage and climbed out. 

“We? You’re an Avenger?” Even behind the mask, Clint could see that the stranger was giving him a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe.” Clint shrugged and looked down at his uniform, that was going to need some serious cleaning later. and he was going to have a nice hot shower later just to get the dumpster smell off of him. 

His comm cackled back to life and he heard Captain America give the all clear and ordered the Avengers to meet back at HQ in an hour for debrief.

“Oh wait, you’re that Hawkeye dude. The one that uses the bow and arrows. Man, you are awesome!”

“Thanks. I’m just doing my job.” Clint told him with a shrug.

The stranger snorted. “You rehearsed that, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah.” Clint picked up the fallen pieces of arrows in the dumpster and placed them back in his quiver. “What about you? Is this a full time gig? Laying around in dumpsters?”

“Nah, part time job. I’m actually a very distinguished lawyer, if you can believe it.” 

“Yeah? your part time job sucks.”

“I know. They treat me like trash.” 

Clint snorted at that and held out a hand. “So what do they call you?”

The stranger took his hand and let himself be pulled out of the trash. “The devil of Hell’s Kitchen. I’m trying to get them to change it to Daredevil, but...”

“Oh no way. Stark is gonna flip when I tell him I met you. Big fans.” Clint shook his hand.

“Thanks. I guess. Ow, ah.” Daredevil hissed. 

“You alright?”

“Blood is escaping out of my body. Few broken bones. Nothing I can’t walk off.” Daredevil said. 

“I can call for med evac if you need. SHIELD won’t touch you, promise. Not when you have your biggest fans in the Avengers.” 

“Nah, I got someone to do that for me. Thanks though.” Daredevil nodded. “Well, I gotta go. My friend’s probably pulled out his hair worrying bout me by now. See ya around, Hawkeye.” 

\---

Clint was right, Tony did flip when he mentioned meeting the Devil of Hell’s kitchen. It was hilarious until Tony called him a liar because Clint didn’t have proof, after that it was like watching toddlers bicker.

Clint and Daredevil got along like a house on fire. Although Clint has told him his name, he never pressed for Daredevil’s identity - the superhero code forbids it. (”That’s not a real thing, Clint.” “Shut up, Tasha.”). They even teamed up once or twice.

It was awesome.

Their friendship even came to a point where Daredevil sometimes drank beer with Clint in the tower and the other Avengers had just grunted their way - including Tony who was too sleepy to realize who was standing in his kitchen. During one of these beer sessions, Daredevil told Clint his secret. He was blind. That certainly took Clint for a loop because seriously, how awesome could this guy be?

It was during one of these drinking sessions when Phil caught them in the kitchen. The man took one look at them and headed for the fridge. “Another co-op?”

“Nah, just drinking.” Clint raised his bottle. “You wanna join us?”

“No, thank you. I need to file some more paperwork before bed.” Phil emerged from the fridge with a box of his left over chinese. He placed it in the microwave to heat and turned to them. “So if you aren’t doing co-op right now, why is Daredevil in costume?”

“Secret identity.” The two men answered in unison, before high-fiving without looking at each other. 

“Ah.” Phil nodded. “Makes sense. So, what? during co-ops you just go around chasing bad guys?”

“That’s kind of the point.” Daredevil told him with a grin. 

“I’m the eyes, he’s the ears.” Clint said and Daredevil snorted. Clint ribbed him as the archer himself was trying not to burst out in giggles. 

Phil raised an eyebrow at that and was about to ask a question when the microwave dinged. He took his chinese out and grabbed a pair of disposable chopsticks from the drawer. “Well, Good night.” He said without looking back.

As soon as he was gone, Daredevil drank from his bottle before saying, “So that’s the guy you have a major crush on?”

Clint choked on his beer. “Wha- I- Huh?”

“Not exactly hard to figure out when your heart started beating like a drum the second he walked in.”

Clint was silent for a second before he opened his mouth to say something, ad then closed it because he had nothing to say to that.

“Relax, I’m not gonna tell him-”

“Oh thank god.”

“-because you are.” Daredevil grinned at Clint. 

“I am what?” Clint asked, suddenly afraid for his life; well, love life, or lack thereof.

“gonna tell him.”

Clint snorted. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because he likes you back.” Daredevil stated with a shrug.

“Yeah right.” Clint rolled his eyes at the man even though he knew that Daredevil couldn’t see it. “What gave you that idea?”

“He was jealous. He was getting ready to punch me when you said that ‘I’m the eyes, he’s the ears’ joke. Talk about being saved by the bell.” 

Clint was, again, silent for a few moments, flapping his lips open and closed for a few seconds before Daredevil groaned and pointed to the door with his beer. “Just go.” 

Clint was out of the kitchen so fast, Matt didn’t even have time to say good luck.

If after a few minutes later, Matt heard the tell tale sounds of a rustling sheets and creaky beds, well, it’s not like he was going to tell anybody. That would just make him sound like a total creep. Instead, he disposed of his and Clint’s bottles before he showed himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a very reasonable person. In fact, he prides himself in being reasonable. He tries not to jump to conclusions and asks for every side of the story before choosing a side. It’s one of his better qualities.

Sadly, being reasonable doesn’t  _always_  mean being rational. 

As soon as he steps up to the door of Clint’s apartment, Phil pauses, knuckle in mid-air, and he listens. There’s someone in Clint’s apartment with Clint and they don’t appear to be talking. 

“ _Fuck, Be rougher, why don’t you? It’s not like I don’t need my back to be functioning tomorrow.”_ That was Clint’s voice.

“ _If you shut up and just let me do this, we’d be done by now.”_  Someone familiar hissed, but someone Phil couldn’t quite place.

“ _Oh, because that’s something you want to hear from a guy.”_

_“Puh-lease. I could do this all night long and you know it. The question is, can you handle it?”  
_

Phil, at this point, has heard enough, and just has enough sense in him not to go in there guns ablazin’. What he does instead is opens the door with the key that Clint has given him and marches straight for the source of the voices: the kitchen. The audacity of some people.

What Phil sees, when he walks in, is not surprising given the dialogue he just heard. It’s just surprising that Clint would do something like this so early in the relationship. Phil expects him to leave him in the future, sure, but not this early. 

Clint is currently being pinned down the counter, face-down, while Mr. Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil (Yes, Matt decided it was safe to tell Phil his identity), is behind him, holding the archer’s head down. Both of them, naked. Covered with little cuts and bruises, but naked nonetheless.

“Phil. You’re here. Good.” Clint says as soon as he spots Phil.

“Good?” Phil clarifies with a frown. 

Clint frowns as well, but his frown was more confused than anything. He turns from Phil, to Matt, then back to Phil before his eyes widens with realization and practically scrambles to get out of Matt’s hold. 

“It’s not what you think.” Clint holds both hands out. He walks around the counter to face Phil and presents himself. “See? Pants. Totally not what you think.”

That at least made Phil relax a little, lifting tension from the room. “What were you doing then?”

“He was trying to put anesthesia on my wound before stitching me up.” Clint explains.

Phil turns to Matt in time for the man to show that he’s holding a wadded up piece of cloth.

“He’s trying to resist.” Matt sasses.

“I don’t need it.” Clint glares daggers at him, even though the action was moot. “Just get to the stitching.” 

“Wait, wait. What happened? Why do you need stitches?” Phil asks.

“He needs stitching too!” Clint tries because that makes everything seem better for him. When Phil just raises an eyebrow, Clint sighs, “Matt was helping me clean-up the Russian mafia and it got a little messier than intended.” 

Phil shakes his head and moves around the counter to get to Matt, who was now holding the first aid kit. “C’mere.” Phil tells Clint, even as he prepares the needle and thread. “Next time, you call me when you need stitches. Don’t let a blind person stitch you up. No offense, Matt.”

Matt raises both hands in surrender. “I was half wondering if he might be suffering from a concussion, letting me near his body with a pointed object.” 

“You’re a concussion.” Clint mutters at Matt.

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” Matt tells him with a laugh, followed by a wince. “Ass.”

“Prat.” 

“You’re next, Matt.” Phil informs him, as he starts to stitch Clint up.

“Phil?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t tell Foggy I’m getting new stitches.” 

“Doghouse?”

“Big time.”

“Oh please, oh please, Phil. Tell Foggy.  _Please!”_  Clint begs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127249116936/sorry-i-got-distracted-by-fairy-tail-aw)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I BROUGHT SNACKS!” Clint declared as he swung the door to Nelson and Murdock open. 

Karen looked up and beamed at him, walking around her desk to give the archer a hug. “Clint, how are you?”

“Same old.” Clint shrugged. “Are the boys here?” 

Karen took the box of doughnuts off his hands and jerked her head towards Matt’s office. “They were arguing over another client’s case a while ago. The argument since has become quieter, but they’re still definitely fighting. I’m not sure what’s happening now.” She told him, opening the box to notice that two doughnuts were missing from the box. She raised an eyebrow at Clint, and Clint hunched his shoulders with an unapologetic smile.

Karen rolled her eyes at him and placed two on a paper plate, handing it to Clint. “Give this to them when you go in, yeah? I need to step out to buy coffee for a minute.”

“Sure.” Clint accepted the doughnuts and knocked twice on the door before entering Matt’s office. 

Matt was seated in his chair, rifling through files, while Foggy was on his desk, looking at some papers pensively. 

Clint snorted. “They’re not fighting anymore.” Clint yelled over his shoulder.

“You sure?” Karen asked.

“Tongue wrestling, probably.” Clint teased.

There was a unanimous groan from everyone that isn’t Clint. 

“I don’t need to know that. I’m leaving.” Karen called out, closing the door behind her.

Foggy got up from his seat and placed both hands on his waist. “Okay, what gave it away? We don’t look as debauched as we feel. I’m pretty sure you can’t hear our heartbeats.”

“Matt was  _reading_  a file.” Matt made a face. “And you were reading braille.”

Foggy winced. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that one.”

“And that’s the default position Phil and I go to when someone walks in.” Clint placed the doughnuts on the corner coffee table, sat on the sofa in Matt’s office, and put his feet up on the center coffee table.

“Feet off of the table.” Matt scolded.

Clint rolled his eyes but did as he was told. “You know, for a blind dude, you care too much about aesthetic.” 

Matt shook his head softly with a smile. “What can we help you with today, Mr. Barton?”

Clint shrugged and took a doughnut from the plate. “Not much. Just wanted to see how things were doing in Hell.” Clint bit on the doughnut. “And I brought doughnuts.” 

“You mean, you’re eating the doughnuts.” Foggy pointed out.

“It’s not my fault you’re too slow to get ‘em.” Clint replied with a powdery smirk. “So, what’s this latest case that’s got you guys fighting?”

“A lady wants to sue her landlord because he wouldn’t allow her to put a cat door on her apartment door.” Matt said, rubbing circles into his temples. 

“Wouldn’t that be-”

“Security risk.” Foggy nodded. “We tried telling her that, but she wouldn’t listen.”

“I said we should just let this one go. She’s just trying to get money off of him.” Matt argued.

“And I said we also need the money from this easy win. There’s nothing on her lease that says she can’t put a cat door.” Foggy crossed his arms.

“She doesn’t even have a cat.”

“It’s still not in her lease.”

“There’s a joke here somewhere.” Clint stated. They both gave him a look and he shrugged. “Two men fighting over a cat door. It’s funny.” Clint grabbed the other doughnut and started eating again.

“Clint, did you come over here just to eat the doughnuts you brought while watching us fight?” Matt asked him, his lips trying hard not to twist into a smile.

“Pretty much.” Clint agreed.

“Why?” Foggy asked.

Clint shrugged. “Cable’s out and this is nearer to my place than the tower.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129358019306/psst-its-the-apcc-tomorrow-d-too-bad-chad)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt paced back and forth as Clint took his sweet time reading the paper.

“Well?” Matt asked impatiently when 5 minutes had passed. 

“I don’t see the problem.” Clint folded the paper and leaned back against the sofa. “All its saying is that some freaky stalker saw me come in here, then the next I was seen, I was fighting the villain of the day with Daredevil. Congrats on getting the name change, by the way.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m not gonna be using that name soon if people believe this.” Matt ran a hand through his hair.

“Relax, Matt. No one’s going to find out.” Clint said, waving his hand in the air like a limp vegetable. “It’s a tabloid. Just last week, they printed a story about a woman marrying bigfoot. Not exactly credible.” 

“People aren’t as stupid as you think they are, Clint.” Matt sighed, sitting back down on his chair.

Clint raised both hands in surrender. “Never said they were. Either way, I don’t think you can do anything about this.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? Just wait for the tabloids to come knocking down my door?”

“Well, yes.” Matt gave him a frown, even without directly looking at Clint, his point was made. “I’m just saying, if you try to deny this, you’re going to look guiltier, but if you let them ‘come knocking down your door’, they’ll get one look at your staff and dismiss the whole thing.” 

Matt was silent for a really long time that it actually got to Clint. “I can ask Phil to get the paper to issue a retraction.” 

Matt shook his head sadly. “You’re right. I can’t deny it unless I want to look guilty.” Clint nodded absently, “but I can’t do nothing either.” 

“Well, if you’re really that antsy, maybe we _can_ do something.” 

—

**_Breaking News: Avenger Hawkeye spotted on a loving stroll with boyfriend?_ **

—

 _“_ Okay. This is ridiculous.” Clint folded his arms over his chest. 

“I’m going to have to agree” Phil said as he entered Matt’s office with Foggy. 

“Hi Phil.” Matt greeted.

“Heeeeeeey Phil.” Clint tried for a smile, but that didn’t work.

“Care to explain a few things to me and Mr. Nelson?” Phil raised an eyebrow at Clint. Foggy just glared at Clint. 

Matt sighed and started to explain the whole thing to the other two, with Clint cutting in for some colorful comments.

“I told him to just leave it.” Clint shrugged, “but he wouldn’t listen.”

“You suggested to get caught walking out of this place together!” Matt pointed out.

“Ah. But I was against doing anything in the first place, so…”

Matt groaned. “I think I’m getting a headache.” 

“It tends to happen when you’re dealing with Clint’s shenanigans.” Phil shrugged.

“Hey!” 

“What are we going to do about this then?” Foggy interrupted Clint’s would-be rant.

“We’ll do what was originally intended.” Phil said. “Nothing. If anyone asks, Clint is a friend and old client. If I remember correctly, SHIELD was the one who handled the paperwork on your apartment, right?” Clint nodded. Phil fished out his phone and started typing. “Well, now it’s officially Nelson and Murdock.” He pocketed his phone and smiled.

Clint grinned like the loon that he probably is. “Isn’t he hot when he goes all paperwork ninja?” 

His question was met with eyerolls of varying degrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/138158026476/part-one-part-two-part-threemore-matt)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Phil walked into the kitchen to find Clint trying to smother Matt with a wet towel, the first thing he did was sigh. The second was ask what happened with the two.

According to Clint, this is how the night went: 

Sometime during the night, Clint had lost sight of his friends, except for Matt who sat beside him. When it was time to leave, Clint still had a pretty clear head and decided that Matt could use the walk back to the tower to sober up. 

Matt had put up a fight, wanting to stay in the bar instead of going home, saying something about Phil. He was slurring so Clint couldn’t be too sure. Clint told him that Phil could handle his liquor pretty well, so he was going to get home fine, but if Matt was so worried, Clint would text Phil that they went home to get Matt all sobered up.

When Clint finally got Matt outside, Matt was swaying. Clint tried his best to steady him, while Matt tried to bat his hands away. That’s when Matt stumbled into a man wearing a gray coat. Clint swore he saw the man swing at the lawyer just as he fell, causing Matt to land on the pavement with a bloody nose and a chipped tooth.

The man grunted, giving Matt the stinkeye. 

Clint helped his friend up and when the guy continued to glare at them, he huffed. “Look, man. My friend didn’t mean it. He’s drunk off of his ass, as you can clearly see, and I’m sorry if he touched you, or something.”

The guy growled.

Clint swore that the guy swung at him first, so what he technically did was just self-defense. Everything in self-defense. He managed not to kill the guy, just left him in the alley a little bloody. 

When they got back to the tower, Clint tried to sneak Matt in since he was sure Phil wasn’t going to like if he ever saw him and Matt covered in blood… again. Sneaking around the tower was next to impossible though when the person sneaking with you is as loud as a bullhorn, insisting that they’re okay, even with the gushing nose and hissed ‘s’s.

That’s when Phil walked through the door and demanded an explanation.

Matt sighed and told Phil his side of the story. Clint wasn’t sure why that was necessary, since he already told Phil everything, but he let him anyway.

According to Matt, this was how the night actually went:

First off, Matt won a case and was celebrating. That’s why they were drinking. Second, Clint didn’t drink beer at all that night. He did, however, drink a whole bottle of vodka all by himself. It was pretty impressive if Matt didn’t have to take care of the idiot afterwards.

Speaking of afterwards, when Matt tried to get Clint home, he was being a little difficult because he was somehow convinced that Phil was in the bar with them. When Matt explained this to him, Clint just waved him away and pulled his phone out, saying something like “Fine, I’ll just text him that we’re headed home. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Then, Clint sent a text to god knows who about god knows what. 

When they were outside, they did not get into a fight. Matt however managed to trip over a trash can lid, getting his lip cut slightly, but really. That’s all it was. Then Clint started beating the shit out of the trash can for no good reason. 

Matt had to try pretty hard not to just clock the archer out and drag his ass back to the tower.

When they finally got back to the tower, Clint was trying to whisper but failed to modulate his voice, so it sounded like he was yelling whispers about being quiet, and not letting Phil catch them. 

Then, lunatic that the archer was, he took a towel and started attacking Matt’s face with it, probably intending to get the ‘blood’off. That’s when Phil came in to check what all the commotion was about, and stopped Clint from drunk murdering him.

Phil turned to Clint to get a reply, but the archer was already asleep on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/141607097626/did-you-guys-notice-the-donate-button-i-added-d)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started with a drink and ended many, _many_ hours later in Phil and Clint’s apartment. Admittedly, it was not the scene that Phil had expected when he came home but it’s the one that greeted him and he probably should have expected it. 

Clint was passed out on the couch, the upper half of his body practically hanging off of the arm of the chair. Phil shook his head with an amused smile and walked towards Clint. 

He hoisted Clint up in his arms gently, so as to not disturb the possible vomit volcano lurking in the archer’s stomach, and carried him to the bedroom. Clint mumbled something about it being the best night ever and something about either Matt, math, or meth - probably all three.

Phil marched to the kitchen to grab Clint a glass of water and some Advil when he heard a groan. A groan that was decidedly _not_  Clint. Phil instinctively reached for the sidearm still in his holster and proceeded with caution towards the source of the sound. 

He followed the groaning to the hallway closet where the sound seemed to be getting worse with every step that Phil took. Cautiously, Phil turned the knob. His gun was already at his side, loaded and cocked. 

When he swung the door open, it was to find Matt Murdock lying upside down, hugging the head of the mop and caressing it like it was someone’s head. 

Phil’s shoulder eased and he uncocked his gun before holstering it again. He huffed a silent laugh and helped Matt up. 

Matt, in turn, grumbled something about not leaving Foggy, absently reaching for the mop. Phil tried not to laugh imagining how Foggy would react to a mop being mistaken for his head. He deposited Matt on the couch and moved back to the kitchen to grab Clint’s water and got one for Matt too. 

He dropped off Matt’s water on the coffee table and headed towards the bedroom to drop off Clint’s water and grab Matt some pillows.

Sometimes these men could be a handful but at least they didn’t end up in a dumpster this time around.

He was going to text Foggy that Matt was at their place but it must have been later than Phil thought because Foggy was calling him. Foggy didn’t call unless it was way too late in the night and Matt still hasn’t come home, or it was a matter of life and death. Basically, Phil has only received a total of two calls from Foggy. Usually he just texted.

“ _Hi, Phil? This is Foggy. Listen, do you know where Matt is? He never came home and Clint sent me this really weird text and I quote, ‘goig hmm too ducking te ducking you tonignr all over yor face’ so I’m hoping boys’ night ended up in your place rather than a dumpster?”_ Foggy said without stopping.

“Hello to you too, Foggy.” Phil replied calmly. “Yes, Matt is here. He’s passed out on our couch at the moment. Feel free to come over and fetch him but I’m guessing he won’t be very cooperative right now.”

“ _Is he okay? Bleeding?”_  Foggy asked.

“No, just really, _really_ drunk.” Phil side-eyed the door towards the living room. 

“ _Oh thank god.”_  Foggy sighed audibly in relief over the line.

“You want to come over and get him?” Phil asked.

“ _Is it okay if I come over and just waited for him to wake up? I don’t wanna deal with drunk Matt again. Hungover Matt is easier to work with.”_

Phil could relate. He smiled and headed back to the kitchen. “I’ll start the coffee pot then.” He told Foggy before ending the call with a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/144656097851/and-now-my-cousin-is-staying-with-me-do-i-look)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/124486156861/sometimes-i-hate-my-internet-provider-for-the)


End file.
